


Be Me For Now

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Male Protagonist, Minor Character(s), POV Male Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the episode 'Beyond the Sea'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be Me For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the episode 'Beyond the Sea'.

Luther missed the time there'd been no voices in his head except his own, when there'd been no other souls, just him and a world full of thrills to grab. Now the thought of killing made him sick. That's why he'd told the agent where the kids were. All pain just rode the wheel back into him.

He wasn't surprised when she wasn't there at his execution. The voices had plenty of stories of disappointment. You don't get your way. All he'd wanted was to die with words of love on his lips, even if the love was someone else's.


End file.
